Un regalo para Draco
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Para celebrar el cumpleaños del principe de Slytherin. Historia mia, personaJ es J.K. Rowling


Hola aqui les dejo esta historia que emergió de mi loca cabezota jajaj

Un regalo para nuestro DRACO en su dia.

UN AMARGO CUMPLEAÑOS

Draco miraba impaciente su reloj de oro, sabia que su linda novia no tardaría en llegar por el para celebrar su "Cumpleaños", el numero 32 para ser exacto. Al rubio en realidad le daba por igual esa facha (vamos ya no tenia 5 años), pero eso tenia sus ventajas por que su ocupadisima novia había hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda para pasar un dia entero con el, cenando y despues hacer el amor en cual lugar se les ocurriera. Suspiro fastidiado, acomodo los papeles de su escritorio y al abrir un cajon para guardar sus documentos encontro una fotografia algo antigua que siempre evitaba mirar para no lastimarse mas de lo que estaba. Su amada novia se habia encargado de minimizar ese dolor con su amor y su paciencia.

En la fotografia un niño de unos 5 años sonreia mientras con la otra sostenía una carisima escoba de juguete que el mismo Draco le habia regalado esa fotografia tenia unos tres años a lo mas ahora ese infante tendria los 8 casi, el niño era rubio y blanquecino con unos ojos verdes uy bellos. Draco sonrió a Scorpius a su pequeño y único hijo. Pero todo eso le resultó doloroso la boda sin amor con Astoria, luego la infidelidad de ella, las humillaciones por parte de ambos y al final la pérdida de la custodia de Scorpius y casi la mitad de su fortuna que casi había podido recuperar gracias a sus buenas inversiones. Scorpius...

El era el más afectado de todo y hace dos años que no lo veia todo por su madre qie decidió hundir a Draco hasta el fondo.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y levantó la mirada encontrándose al mejor amigo de su prometida observarlo con curiosidad algo divertido

-que pasa Potter acaso tengo monos el el rostro?

-Draco el próximo mes te casas con mi mejor amiga ya deberias llamarme por mi nombre de pila

-mejor asi no pierdo la costumbre.

-hermione tuvo una emergencia y pidio que nos adalantemos

-Tenia entendido que pidio permiso, estoy considerando romper mi compromiso...es una medimaga las 24 horas del dia- bufo Draco saliendo del despacho en compañia de Harry.

Harry sonrió de lado sin que el rubio lo notase, Hermione amaba tanto a Draco que quería que todo saliera bien en el dia especial de su novio. Salieron del atareado ministerio de magia para caminar con tranquilidad en las calles del Londres. El rubio se reía a veces se si mismo por el giro tan radical ue su vida habia dado tras su divorcio cuatro años atras, pues ahora cada quince dias se reunían entre amigos a pasarla bien aunque la mayoria eran de la casa de los leones . Llegaron al numero 12 de Grimauld Place

Al ingresar al lugar le esparaban amigos de ambas partes que estában bebiendo y platicando muy a gusto pero por ningun lado veia a su novia, ciertamente tenia miedo de que el imbecil de su ex la empezara a molestar de nuevo.

-Draco por que tan callado tu deberias estar celebrando aqui con nosotros - grito Zabini del otro lado del salon mientras tomaba por la cintura a su novia Pansy.

-callate Blaise

La puerta dio un leve chirrido para luego dar paso a las groserías de la señora Black apareció Hermione con un esplendido vestido de fiesta color azul marino que le daban un ligero aire travieso y sexi, tenia ganas en ese momento de sacar a todos de ahi y hacerle el amor ahi mismo sobre la mesa de Potter. La castaña tenía un sobre tamaño carta entre sus manos cosa que al principio al rubio no le importo en lo mas minimo

-felicidades Draco

Hermione beso tiernamente a su prometido en los labios y le dio un abrazo efusivo muy bien correspondido

-por un momento pense que no llegarías a la fiesta de Mi cumpleaños -dijo Draco con aire teatral

Herms rio

\- La espera lo vale, ya veras por que. la miro confundido - Ven cariño

Todos miraron hacia la sala cuando dando pequeños pasos tímidos un niño rubio se les acercaba. Draco estaba anonadado: Era Scorpius quien al ver a su padre corrió a abrazarle muy feliz

-Papi, Feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias hijo, eres mi mejor regalo no pensé verte...hoy

Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja como todos en la fiesta

-y es para siempre mi amor

-QUE? -

\- Tienes la custodia total de tu hijo Draco . Feliz cumpleaños - dijo Hermione entregando el sobre a su novio donde se encontraba los papeles legales

Scorpius corrió tambien a abrazar a Hermione y enseguida el rubio los cubrió con au abrazo a ambos totalmente feliz.

-gracias amor te amo. Es el mejor regalo del mundo


End file.
